SSX 3: MAc Versus Griff
by Gangsta One
Summary: Mac Fraser has some new competion in a small package: Griff Simmons. This story takes place during the time of SSX 3. Rated PG-13 for mild language and some sexual refference.


SSX 3: Mac Versus Griff  
Written by Chad McGhie aka Gangsta One  
  
Disclaimer  
I do not own the SSX franchise, nor any of the characters in it. The snowboards in this fiction are real, K2, Solomon, Burton, Liquid, Drake, and all the others are copyrighted by their owners, CEO's, etc. The music in this fiction are also real, Eminem, DMX, 50-Cent, Rise Against, and the rest are all owned by the bands and/or artists. Please read and review. I have had two stories published on this site, but none have been reviewed.  
Thanks to all who review.  
  
Chapter One: Conflict  
The plane flight was a long one, from Orlando to Anchorage. Mac Fraser sipped his cocktail, enjoying the pleasures of finally being eighteen.  
"Another cocktail, sir?" The stewardess asked the enthusiastic boarder.  
Mac looked up. "Nah, it's a'ight. How's my board doin'?"  
The stewardess sighed. "You just asked me that two minutes ago."  
Mac grinned. "Ah, I'm just playin'."  
The stewardess was very attractive, with blonde hair and a nice body. Mac was obviously hitting on her, but she didn't seem affected.  
"Eh, eh, what's goin' on, Mac and Cheese?" A voice came from down the aisle.  
Mac turned to look back. Moby was strolling down the aisle like he owned the plane, his dreadlocks bouncing up and down. His English accent was obviously not American, but the man still had a ghetto-style walk in his legs.  
"Moby!" Mac stood up, and the two snowboarders slammed their fists together, "What's happenin'?"  
"Nothing, man, nothing," Moby answered, "What have you been up to? It's been two years!"  
"Nothin', jus' chillin'," Mac replied.  
Moby smiled and laughed. "Oh yeah, right man! I heard you got that record deal with Shady man! That's awesome!"  
Mac blushed. "Yeah, but whatever man."  
"So what, is Dre producing you?" Moby asked excitement.  
"No, Eminem is signing me," Mac corrected, "I'm going to perform at the mountain."  
"Oh yeah, that is what I wanted to talk to you about," Moby added.  
Moby sat down in the empty seat beside Mac, nearest to the aisle. "Elise told me that there is some new hot-shot kid competing this year."  
Mac raised an eyebrow. "So? There is new riders every year."  
"No, no this ain' like Psymon," Moby shook his head, "This kid is twelve years old, and he's already been sponsored!"  
Mac's eyes widened. "That kid took my record!"  
Mac was angry now. He had the record for being the youngest competitor to ever compete at the professional level. At the age of fifteen, he placed third in the first SSX tournament, and dominated the SSX Tricky event at age sixteen.  
"The kid's name is Griff," Moby explained, "An' he's been talking shit about you."  
"What? He doesn' even know me!" Mac protested.  
Moby sighed and shook his head. "He's in the back, braggin' 'bout how he's gonna beat you this year."  
Mac shook his head with anger, his teeth gritting. His head turned towards the window, and that back at Moby. "I'm goin' back there right now."  
"Don't make a big scene," Moby said as he got up, "Jus' be like. 'Hey, I'm Mac, nice to meet you.' Don't go all crazy. He's only a kid."  
"A lippy kid who's gonna get his ass whooped if he doesn' shut his mouth," Mac muttered to himself.  
He walked down the aisle, his brand-new K2 snowboard boots hammering softly on the carpet as he stepped. He heard the kid's voice, and Mac clenched his fist as he heard what he was saying.  
"I will break every record Mac has ever made," Griff laughed, "I will smash all of his titles!"  
Then Mac heard Elise's voice. "Yeah, you can try, but everybody knows Mac is going to take the trophy again this year. He did it when he was sixteen, and he's eighteen now, so who knows how much he has elevated."  
Thanks, Elise, Mac thought to himself.  
Suddenly, Psymon stepped out in front. Mac stopped and looked up to the large man, not with fear, but with a sort of awe. The man was insane, just like his name implied.  
"Hey, Psymon, wassup?" Mac changed his attitude, forgetting about Griff. He was truly happy to see Psymon was still on the competitor list.  
"Not bad, not bad." Psymon's gruff voice replied, "That kid is really talking big.little midget."  
"Yeah, man, I heard." Mac's expression went from a smile to a frown of anger, "Yo, man I am glad that you are in this event. After what happened at the Tricky comp."  
Psymon shook his head. "That was nothing. I will stomp a bigger one this year."  
"I dunno, man, that was a pretty big cliff.I don' know if you can get bigger than that!" Mac laughed.  
It was true. Psymon was the victim of a horrible accident when he launched of an amazingly huge cliff at Elysium Alps.  
"I will find a six-hundred foot cliff," Psymon grinned, "You'll see."  
Mac laughed. "Crazy Canadian!"  
Psymon laughed briefly. "So what, you and Moby are straight now?"  
Mac nodded. "Yeah, I guess so.after what happened to you, we both helped you. Since we helped each other then, things have been a'ight."  
"That's cool," Psymon crossed his arms, and nodded towards the back, "You should go take care of business."  
Mac heeded Psymon's words, and through back the blue curtain.  
A short, blonde-haired kid was standing on a box, so he could be just as tall as Elise. He was thin, but had a lippy stance to him.  
And Elise, an extremely hot blonde. Her hair was grown out again, and tied back into a ponytail. Her hot body turned to face Mac.  
"Oh, here is the champion right now," Elise walked up to Mac, her sexy steps capturing Mac, "How are you, Mac and Cheese?"  
"Hey, Elise, how's shit up in Canada?" Mac greeted back.  
Suddenly, an annoying, twelve year old voice filled the room. "YOU'RE CANADIAN!?"  
Elise turned back to Griff. "Yeah! Canadian girls are way hot, aren't they?"  
Griff crossed his arms and frowned.  
Mac walked up to Griff. He was just as tall as Griff when the kid was on the box.  
"Yo, my name is Mac Smack Fraser," Mac held out his hand, trying to stay as cool as possible, "Pro snowboarder, rapper, and the champion of the SSX Tricky tournament."  
Griff didn't shake Mac's hand. "Griff Simmons, the next champion of the SSX League."  
"You talk big," Mac withdrew his hand, "And I heard you sayin' shit about me!"  
Then, the intercom came on. "We have reached our first destination. SSX riders, please get prepared to get off."  
Griff hopped off his box and went to the window. Mac noticed he had all of his stuff on, just like the rest of the riders.  
The boy went behind a wall, and then came out with a new Solomon board. He opened the door, clicked into his board, and jumped out.  
  
Gangsta One: "Well, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading it, and I hope you review. At the end of every chapter, I will give a little background information about myself."  
  
Name: Chad McGhie (Gangsta One)  
  
Age: 15  
  
Weight: 148 pounds.  
  
Board Setup: Solomon Seek 158 board, Solomon S3 Bindings, K2 Boots, Left 15o Positive, Right 8o Negative  
  
Best Trick Landed: 180 Tailgrab to Switch Tailpress for 10 feet.  
  
Biography: I have written for most of my life, since grade 3 I think.I have written a novel, which is currently in stages of publishing, and I am half way done my sequel. I am a rapper as well, with 9 songs recorded for a demo. And of course, I LOVE to board. Snowboarding is the best thing that ever happened to extreme sports, so SSX has been a real treat.  
  
Gangsta One: "If you have any questions, just ask in your review and I will answer them in the next chapter." 


End file.
